


A Sniffly Bear

by mademoisellePlume



Series: Rachel-Centric Drabbles [8]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, tumblrmorphs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being babysat by Temrash never puts Rachel in a good mood. Being sick just makes it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sniffly Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Tumblrmorphs AU, wherein Tom is controlled by Temrash 250 [he was Temrash 252 but the lucky baby got a promotion of a WHOLE TWO SPOTS] and knows about the Animorphs and they have a very uneasy alliance.

Rachel groaned as her door opened again and turned over and away from the door, sniffling miserably as she did so. “Go away.” She rasped through her terribly sore throat.

Temrash sounded amused. “You literally tore a organ-splattered trail through the project you and your little friends disrupted last night, and you’re sitting in bad whining like a brat now.”

“It’s not my fault your Empire is pathetic enough to be terrorized by- by-” She sneezed suddenly and loudly and moaned in pain as the reverberations made her headache spike in sudden pain.

“By a sniffly bear?” He mocked.

She pulled her covers over her head. “Go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.” She whined.

“Babysitting.” He said with unbelievable smugness. “Gotta make sure the sick baby is in place.”

“Not a baby, right here, go away.” She mumbled from under the covers, still sniffing miserably.

“Aunt Naomi wants to know your temperature.” He told her and she sat up and glared at him.

“My mom is not your aunt-” He popped the thermometer into her mouth before she finished talking and she stared at him in furious disbelief that he actually just did that.

He sniggered.

Rachel had a red nose, slightly disheveled her, and a somewhat glazed over look in her eyes. Even more then usual, she did not look like the fierce bear that was one of the things yeerk soldiers had nightmares about. She looked like a pouting, sick, miserable teenage girl.

She yanked the thermometer out of her mouth and threw it at him. “Go away and don’t come back.” She growled. He rolled his eyes, took a tissue from the box on Rachel’s bedside table, and picked up the thermometer. “Try not to die from your human disease while I’m supposed to be watching you.”

“Try not to die from slug assholeness when you’re out of my room!” She retorted lamely before breaking into another round of coughing.

Temrash went to go find some soup to make and ‘accidentally’ spill on her bed when bringing it up to her.


End file.
